<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Dreaded Black Ink by TheBeesKneesBabey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202294">That Dreaded Black Ink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeesKneesBabey/pseuds/TheBeesKneesBabey'>TheBeesKneesBabey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Eight has been on the surface for like 2 weeks, Gen, Lol Three is crushing???, The rating’s for cursing, agent four is hyper squid kid, just for fun, just something funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeesKneesBabey/pseuds/TheBeesKneesBabey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight and Three have been doing their patrols together till Eight learns the ropes. Which is usually fine, but now that they’re done, Three just wants to nap— not deal with Eight drawing on her.</p><p>Dumb hijinks follow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Dreaded Black Ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(EDIT: I ended up changing the story a bit for these three, especially Eight’s character, but this story still basically stays the same! Thank you for reading and check out my twt for a LOT of comics and content about these three: https://twitter.com/bygraciechan?s=21 )</p><p>I’m actually more of an artist than a writer, but I tried writing my characters for the first time! Pretty sweet! I’m uploading things here in case I wanna do more but I don’t think many people will end up reading them lol. If you do, hey there!</p><p>Here’s a link to see what these dorks look like drawn: https://www.instagram.com/p/CKpGMsbl5qA/?igshid=1dm0dgbft71de</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          You know, Eight does like to draw. Give the boy a pencil and he’s scribbling on anything he can get his claws on. In the marvelous two weeks he’d been on the surface, he adoringly studied the Inkling graffiti thrown onto so many walls, messily decorating the city of color. He thoroughly admired everything art— from the cartoons of cereal mascots, to the brush strokes in the painting that rested above the grand fireplace in Pearl’s mansion. To put it frankly, he was a nerd. A nerd that carried around a black permanent marker in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>          Three and Eight had just sat down to spend their break together as usual, seated on the dilapidated old table when Four had stopped by before his turn of morning patrols. Unfortunately, Four grabbed Eight’s marker and drew a smiley face on his hand, opening Eight’s starry eyes to the endless possibilities of drawing on the always present surface of his own two hands. As clever as the lanky boy is, he still tended to miss the most obvious things, Three mused with a grin.</p><p>         <br/>
          After finally switching out patrol with the bouncy kid, Three sighed and leaned back into her creaky chair. Cod, she could use a nap...</p><p> </p><p>          Three drowsily watched Eight scribble over his left hand, knowing he’d soon cover all the available space. Sure enough, he ran out of room on his crude canvas and began looking around for his next target, eyes landing on Three’s hand resting on the table.</p><p> </p><p>          He leaned forward onto the rickety round table, resting his chin on his hands.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>          “.......Three, can I.....” Eight began, slowing dragging his big, pleading eyes from Three’s hand to her scowling face.</p><p> </p><p>          “You.....” Three started, fully knowing what Eight was going to ask. She would say no, she didn’t want her hands covered in his dumb sharpie doodles. Yeah, sure, no way she’d be able to resist if he looked at her like that. <em>Fuck him and his pretty eyes.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>          “Can I drawing on you?” Eight asked in broken Inklish.</p><p> </p><p>          “Alright, alright, fine.” Three growled, shoving her left hand forward on the table. Dammit, the great Agent Three really had folded <em>that</em> easily.</p><p> </p><p>          With a small cheer and “Thank you, Three!” Eight carefully got to work, this time acutely aware of how little space he had to work with.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>          “Mhm” was all Three could reply, leaning forward to rest her chin in the crook of her right arm. Maybe she could snatch a quick nap in the meantime. Eight’s hand softly holding and drawing on hers was warm and relaxing. There was a soft breeze too, and if she didn’t move much, the table hardly creaked. Yeah, maybe she could doze off for a bit.</p>
<hr/><p>          Unceremoniously, Three woke up to Four crashing back into the Squidbeak Splatoon’s growing base with a whoop. Something about how he had snapped a pic of an octarian with a pigeon on its tentacle. She yawned.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>          Bounding up to the table, Four brandished his brightly colored phone. “And the best part is, the lil guy didn’t even notice it was ther— OH HOLY COD!!!!” he yelped, right before bursting out laughing in that bellowing way of his.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>          <em>Great</em>, Three thought. As if he couldn’t just show them the damn picture, he’s gotta start this obnoxious shit before she had even wiped the sleep out of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>          “Some of us just woke up, dipshit.” Three snapped, standing up and stretching her arms upwards. She cut off his reply with a sharp retort. “And no, punk, I don’t care about whatever’s so damn funny.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>          Turning away from Eight who seemed very confused yet somehow pleased with himself, she mumbled “I’m headin’ home for a real nap.” Eight blinked and nodded.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>          Ignoring Four’s desperate gasps for air in between his wheezes, she turned and stalked off to the grate that connected the canyon to the center of Inkpolis Square. Stupid kid, probably laughing at some dumb joke he barely just remembered now.</p><p> </p><p>          Stupid kid or not, Three idly began to wonder what it was that had had Four clutching his stomach with laughter. Shrugging her shoulders, she unlocked the door to her apartment and sleepily regarded the doodles Eight had left on the backs of both her hands. Probably wouldn’t wash off easily...</p><p> </p><p>          It wasn’t till Three stepped into her bathroom and looked into the mirror that she saw the black ink scrawled over her face. Huh, the bags beneath her eyes were bigger than she remembere— wait, black ink on her FACE?</p><p> </p><p>          Scrambling forward and gripping the edge of the sink, Three scanned the black ring circling her left eye, the black “mustache” over her top lip, and what seemed to be cat whiskers drawn over her cheeks. She sucked in air through her bared teeth, rage steadily growing as she surveyed the ink drawn on her face.</p><p>          “<em>That motherFUCKER!!!</em>” She slammed her bathroom door to the side, fuming as she stomped into the kitchen. Oh, he thought he was funny alright, drawing this fucking mess on her face while she slept. Not like it was her fault she was a deeper sleeper than even Pearl was after a few drinks! Snatching her phone off the counter, she found Eight’s phone number and hit call.</p><p>          While the phone rang, Three muttered more curses as she rubbed at the ink on her face. Fuck, this is what you get for being nice, made a fucking fool of! This should have never happened, she was the great Agent Three, savior of Inkpolis, with a badass reputation she planned to keep! No wonder squids had kept giving her weird looks and giggling at her on her way home, no fucking wonder Four gawked and laughed, all because that son of a bitch-octo—</p><p> </p><p>          Well. He had asked. And she did say he could draw on her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>          As if on cue, Eight picked up with a cheerful “Hello, it is Three?”</p><p> </p><p>           There’s his broken Inklish, his heavy accent. It took everything in Three’s entire body to not yell “FUCK YOU,” into the phone and hang up, but she somehow managed. Knowing how her friend misunderstood things with how new he was to the surface, she begrudgingly <em>supposed</em> he hadn’t actually meant any harm.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>           “Three?” Eight asked again, clearly confused to receive a call instead of Three’s usual text. “Is it you doing the calling?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>            Rubbing her temples, Three took another moment of thought before muttering “Yeah, me.” Sighing, she accepted defeat. “Just noticed I uh, forgot....... to uh, say bye. So bye.”</p><p> </p><p>          “Oh, bye Three! Did you noticing the—“ Eight’s joyful ramble got cut off by Three abruptly ending the call. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>          It’d sure been a shit excuse, but it was all her tired mind could come up with after that rage. Whatever. This squid was going to sleep, she’d worry about how the hell she’d wash off the dreaded black ink when she woke up.</p>
<hr/><p>          One delayed nap later, Three went out and bought Eight a tiny spiral notebook small enough to keep in his pocket, and the strongest brand of ink stain remover she could find. Can’t affect Inkling skin TOO badly, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would you look at that, someone read it!!! Thank ya :) I’ll be working on my writing skills, I’m severely unpracticed lol. Have a good day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>